Paradise Fire
by Calusas
Summary: Umm...just a story of me, and 2 friends on a perilous journey kinda thing. ::sucks at summaries:: Just read, pleeeaase? FIRST FIC.
1. The Journey Begins

Ok, quick summary:  
  
One day, a girl named Calusas and 2 of her best friends, Jonouchi and Kurin are sucked into a different time, and forced to set out on a perilous journey to stop an evil force from taking over the world. Rambo, an evil shaman, and his Clefairy spirit wife, Ichi, are trying to find all the element orbs (Sky, Fire, Thunder, Ice and Water) and the Golden Staff (currently lost) to summon the great Jukinawn, (powerful creatures who obey your every demand once you capture them) Kokichi. When Kokichi is summoned he obeys one wish, but only one. Rambo's wish is to destroy the world!!! And that's the summary.  
  
Jonouchi: That sucked.  
  
Calusas: I'm not too good okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*FIRST FIC R&R PLEEEEAAAASE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a rainy Sunday afternoon as Calusas looked out her window. Her 2 friends, Jonouchi and Kurin were playing Duel Monsters on her desk. Jonouchi was winning. Jonouchi was a boy of 12 (HE'S OLDER I KNOW) about 5'10" with blonde hair, green eyes, and usually a dim-witted expression. Kurin was a girl of 12, with purple eyes, about 5'1" with long dark blue hair that went down to her calves, and medium-lengthed red tufts in the front. Calusas was 12 too, 5'3" with dark purple hair down to her waist bright blue eyes, with a blue and yellow braid. Suddenly, the rain stopped and a multi-colored-swirl-vortex-kinda-thingie appeared in the sky. "Whoa!!" Calusas exclaimed. "Huh?" Jonouchi said from the desk. "Lookit that!!!" Calusas said, pointing to the sky. "Hmmm...looks like a multi- colored-swirl-vortex-kinda-thingie..." Kurin muttered. "Let's go see!" Calusas said, running out the door. They followed, and they looked up into the sky. It was big, multi-colored, swirly and looked vortexy. Thunder was cracking around it. "Calusas, get back!" Jonouchi said, tugging her arm. All of a sudden, they were knocked unconscious by the thunder, and they were sucked in.  
  
TOKYO, JAPAN YEAR: 3000 (s/n: the year WAS 2005 before they were sucked in)  
  
"Uhh....?" Calusas murmured as she came to. Kurin and Jonouchi were sitting in front of her. "G'morning!" Kurin said happily. Jonouchi bonked her. "Ow! Hey, what...?" Kurin said. Jonouchi exclaimed "We have no clue where we are!!! How in seven hells could you be HAPPY?!??" Calusas checked out the scenery. They were in a grassy field with a few blue clouds in the sky, with a sort of purple tinge to them. There were cherry blossoms scattered around in numerous places. "Where...?" Calusas muttered to herself. "Remember silly? We were sucked in that other-dimension-kinda- thing." Kurin said. "Oh yeah....I wonder where we are?" Calusas said, looking around.  
  
Little did they know the danger they were about to face...  
  
CLIFFY!!! Didj'all like? I hope you did! R&R, please...! 


	2. What the frigg is an Element?

Ok, here's chapter 2 of PF!!! I hope your all enjoying the story so far!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~PF CHAPTER 2: What the frigg is an Element?!~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmmm...." Calusas said, as she looked around. "Let's try and find help...?" Jonouchi said. "I suppose...." Kurin said, standing and helping them both up. Calusas started walking north, where there seemed to be a forest of blue and pink cherry blossoms. Kurin looked at her watch. It was completely stopped. "Hey!" Kurin said. "What now???" Jonouchi asked her. "My watch's stopped!" Kurin exclaimed. "Maybe we can get batteries if there's a store or fort nearby... Yeah right... Calusas thought to herself. 2 hours later, they made it through the forest, after Jonouchi getting lost several times. "Hey, a city!!!" Calusas said, pointing. Kurin was miles away already. Jonouchi and Calusas ran after her. They reached the city in 10 minutes flat. "Civilization!!" Calusas said happily, jumping in the air. Only problem was, there was NOONE around. The city was quiet. "...where is everyone...." Jonouchi murmured. Calusas shrugged and ran over to a candy shop. There were 2 special candies that were Limited Edition, or so the packages said. They were called "Dragon Drop" and "Fox Dumpling". "Hey, Kurin! They have fox candy here!!!" Calusas yelled out the door. Kurin, loving foxes, immediately ran right over. "I want it, I want it!" Kurin said. "Ok, take it then. There's noone around..." Calusas said, popping the Dragon Drop in her mouth. Suddenly, she felt rather sick. Then, it was gone. "What th...?" Calusas said to herself. Kurin had the same feeling too, but didn't tell. "What the frigg is an Element?!" Jonouchi said across the street. Calusas walked over and saw 5 orbs sitting in a glass case. One had a snowflake emblem on it and was a very light shade of blue. One had a flame emblem and was red, another had a water emblem and was dark blue, one had a cloud emblem and was a baby blue and the last had a thunderbolt and was yellow. "...what are they?" Jonouchi said. He walked inside and uncovered the glass case. They suddenly started shaking and glowing brighter versions of their colors. They flew into the sky. They each noticed that one of them had each snapped them in the head. Calusas was glowing baby blue, Kurin was glowing red and Jonouchi was glowing red as well. The glows died down. "What was that...?" Jonouchi wondered out loud. "I don't know..." Calusas muttered. Suddenly, she wished she was a dragon, so she could fly into the sky and see where they were...just another random thought. Calusas shivered and felt sick. She lied down on the ground and quivered...a dragon tail, ears and horns suddenly appeared on her. Cute little ings (Think of Kero Bero's wings from Card Captor Sakura) appeared, floating, behind her. The other 2 were speechless....  
  
More cliffiehs!! Mwaha, I am truly evil. Please R&R! (Sorry the chapters are so short, would anyone like em to make them longer???) 


	3. The Bad Guys

PARADISE FIRE  
  
Uhhh...yeah. Crappy copyrights!  
  
Jonouchi, © Kazuki Takahashi, 1996 Clefairy, © Satoshi Tajiri, 1995  
  
Chapter 3: The Bad Guys...  
  
"Look! Look!" Jonouchi exclaimed, pointing. "She...grew WINGS," Kurin finished. Calusas looked at her back, at the cute little blue wings floating there, at the little blue dragon tail ridged with red spikes. She touched her head, feeling horns and ears (both purple, the ears tipped with pink) and gasped. She...had become... well, a DRAGON GIRL! "Kurin! Try thinking about becoming a fox!!" Calusas said to her. Kurin did. She thought long and hard, until Calusas told her she had done it. She had grown a fox tail and ears. The ears were cute and big, and were blue tipped with red. The fat fluffy little tail was a nice, light shade of red, tipped with pink.  
  
Meanwhile, across the land miles and miles away, a sinister plot had been developed.  
  
"This is IT!" Rambo exclaimed. He had just finished his plot of world domination. Rambo was a boy of 6'5" with long black hair brought in a pony- tail with a purple string (think Kenshin!!) and purple eyes. He had mystical shamanic powers, and cute little egg-shaped spirits almost always floated nearby him. "There you go again. You sure this one's gonna WORK this time?" Ichi, his Clefairy spirit wife said from behind him. He jumped. He hadn't seen her come up behind him like that. Ichi was a girl of 5'2" with curly pink hair down to her waist, tiny little Clefairy wings, a large Clefairy tail and cute little Clefairy ears. "Yes, I am sure," Rambo said, glaring at her for her impudence. Ichi smiled, showing her two little fangs. "This will be it. First, we gain the 5 power orbs, then recover the lost golden staff and summon the Great Jukinawn God, Kokiri. Then he will grant my wish of destroying the Earth..." Rambo explained. "Ooh, that's sounds EXCITING!!" Ichi exclaimed.  
  
Back to our main peoples of the story...  
  
Calusas zoomed around, giggling and having a great time. Jonouchi yelled at her to calm down and stop. He was reading a book on sword handling and techniques. "Why are you reading that?" Kurin asked. "For our protection..." Jonouchi answered. "Aw, how cute, you care," Kurin said, giggling. "Mmph..." Jonouchi answered, engrossed in the book.  
  
Uhh...yeah. More soon, I have writer's block! 


End file.
